Missing Tris
by Magic wizard
Summary: It's been five years since Tris and Tobias got together. It's been three since she died. It's been two since the factions have been abolished. But someone is haunting Tobias... torturing him. Rated T for language. (Yes there are eff bombs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heartbroken Years

Tobias's Pov

This is it. Today is Tris and I's five year anniversary, and it is the day I visit her grave for the millionth time. I miss her so much. It's been ages since my heart has ached. I still can't believe that she's gone. She's with her parents now, smiling down on me. But she wouldn't want me to be living how I am. I'm still single, I'm living in a small apartment and I'm unemployed. Ever since the factions fell two years ago, I have been hired by the government to do small missions, but it's nothing big. But since I help the government with things, they give me a roof over my head and food on my plate. I've noticed, I've become reckless. I never think things through and that's caused me to get quite a bit cut up. I look at the old gun wound I got from invading an old, abandoned, Erudite headquarters. I was supposed to get information, but there were some thugs who lived there who disagreed with me being in their "turf." And while I have been asked out on dates and stuff like that, I've never accepted a single one. I just feel empty without Tris and no one understands this except for maybe a friend I made. Her name is Rosemary, and she reminds me of Tris in a lot of ways. She has Tris' body type, that's for sure. But she's also different. She has scars all over and wounds from doing missions. But she has a similar outlook on life. I couldn't help but tell her about Tris and she coldly would tell me:

"Either move on, or don't. Don't complain to me about things that have nothing to do with the mission."

I never understood why Rosemary was so distant, but regardless, she was a great listener. I would often just ask her to listen and she would do so. She would then always say that I've wasted her time and that she could of been training. The weird thing about her, is that she was supposed to be in Amity. But obviously, she seems more like a Dauntless. I wonder how she didn't turn out Divergent. But regardless, the factions are over so I shouldn't be thinking about all that.

* * *

I walk up to Tris' grave with flowers and Rosemary comes along too. When I told her I was going, she seemed interested in seeing Tris' grave. She simply said:

"Anyone who makes you this upset, must of been a hell of a person."

I place the flowers on Tris' grave and Rosemary puts her hand on my shoulder. I then look up and say:

"Tris..." Rosemary immediately stops me.

"Woah, what the fuck are you doing? Stop with all the emotional crap and let's get going. It's been three years since she passed. You gotta move on. I'm not saying you should stop missing her, but you shouldn't keep acting as if she died yesterday." I stare at Rosemary shocked. She's never expressed so much emotion. She usually doesn't talk much or judge people.

"I'm sorry, but you should really get over Tris." She says sadly. She walks away and the wind blows. Her hat falls off and she turns around to get it. The shocking thing is, she reminds me of Tris...

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Hey guys, what's up? I got nothing much to say so hit me up in the comments and check out my other stories. :D**

**-Magic Wizard**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time...

I walk up to Tris' grave with flowers and Rosemary comes along too. When I told her I was going, she seemed interested in seeing Tris' grave. She simply said:

"Anyone who makes you this upset, must of been a hell of a person."

I place the flowers on Tris' grave and Rosemary puts her hand on my shoulder. I then look up and say:

"Tris..." Rosemary immediately stops me.

"Woah, what the fuck are you doing? Stop with all the emotional crap and let's get going. It's been three years since she passed. You gotta move on. I'm not saying you should stop missing her, but you shouldn't keep acting as if she died yesterday." I stare at Rosemary shocked. She's never expressed so much emotion. She usually doesn't talk much or judge people.

"I'm sorry, but you should really get over Tris." She says sadly. She walks away and the wind blows. Her hat falls off and she turns around to get it. The shocking thing is, she reminds me of Tris...

* * *

Chapter 2-She Couldn't

Tobias's Pov

I walk up to Rosemary and grab her by her arms. I stare at her and I realize something. She doesn't have Tris' eyes. Rosemary has green eyes and Tris' eyes were brown. Also, Rosemary's hair isn't the same shade as Tris. There's no way, that they are the same person. I let go of her and she says:

"I'll see you in training." She walks away with a similar walk that Tris had. Why do I keep comparing them? Rosemary was right, I need to move on. I can't keep acting like a heartbroken puppy. I'll have to be stong, like Christina was when Will died. She became stronger from that, and I should too. I walk away and get into my dorm. But once I get there, someone's waiting by the door.

"Hello there." They say. They are wearing all black and they are wearing a hat and sunglasses. "It would be nice if you would let me into your dorm so I could chit-chat with you."

"Who are you?" I ask. They take off their hat, revealing their long dirty blonde hair.

"Who I am isn't important, I'm just here to do my job." I take off her shades (if deducing it's a her cause of her hair) and her eyes are bluish-gray. I grab her face and stare at her ear, that has a cut on it from a knife. She couldn't be?

"Get inside." I say forcefully while opening the door. She walks in and sits on my couch.

"Take off your coat, I wanna see if you have the Raven tattoo." I bark.

"Is that some excuse to see my chest? Because I don't have any, if that's what your wondering."

"I can tell. Now take off your jacket so I can see if you have the Raven tattoo." She buttons her jacket and I forcefully take it off. Luckily she's wearing a tank-top because I can see that she has the Raven tattoo.

"What the fuck Tris! How are you going to fake your death on me like that!" I yell. I throw her jacket to the side and she says:

"What are you talking about? Until this day, we've never met."

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**DUN DUN DUN! That's all I have to say XD but feel free to message me and stuff. Always looking for the one comment that says something whether positive or negative. I just like to see that people acknowledge that my fanfic exists lol**

**-Magic Wizard**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time...

"Get inside." I say forcefully while opening the door. She walks in and sits on my couch.

"Take off your coat, I wanna see if you have the Raven tattoo." I bark.

"Is that some excuse to see my chest? Because I don't have any, if that's what your wondering."

"I can tell. Now take off your jacket so I can see if you have the Raven tattoo." She buttons her jacket and I forcefully take it off. Luckily she's wearing a tank-top because I can see that she has the Raven tattoo.

"What the fuck Tris! How are you going to fake your death on me like that!" I yell. I throw her jacket to the side and she says:

"What are you talking about? Until this day, we've never met."

* * *

Chapter 3-What Do You Mean?

Tobias's Pov

"What do you mean we've never met!" I shout. "We were fucking dating till you faked your death!"

"What are you talking about, faking my death?" She asks. "I'm only here to take the files from the last mission you were on. Rosemary sent me to go get them." She says.

"Wait, so you've been in the same unit as me, and you know Rosemary?" I ask trying to retain my anger.

"I guess, but I really do need those files." She says staring at me with a blank expression.

"Sure." I say. I get up and grab the files. I then give them to her.

"Here." I say.

"Thanks." She says and she gets up to walk away but I close the door and hug her.

"Please tell me that you haven't forgotten me." I say. She doesn't hug back or push me away but she silently says:

"I never met you though." Her eyes tear up and I let go.

"Tris..." I begin.

"That's not my name! My name is Beatrice Prior." She says.

"I know, you just use to like being called Tris." I say quietly. She doesn't say anything. Instead she opens the door and walks out. I think about following her, but I shouldn't. She doesn't know who I am so chasing after her would only freak her out. I sigh and grab a beer from the fridge.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**See I was going to make this chapter longer, but I got lazy. So sorry about that. But gosh, not a single comment...XD(Nothing else needs to be said.)**

**-Magic Wizard**


	4. Important News

**Magic Wizard is BACK!**

_**Hey guys, so I'm totally sorry about the awkward hiatus i've had. I have been really busy with clubs and summer work and all of that good stuff. But my schedule is a little less crazy now. Of course, I still have some summer reading to do and stuff but when that's finished, I'll be back for good. That and I honestly forgot where I was in my fanfics. Is it bad that I don't know what happened in any of my fanfics xD. I remember Missing Tris because I updated there a while ago so my followers and favorites on my other two fanfics are probably like: **_

_**WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GO MISSING FOR LIKE A MONTH AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR OWN FANFICS ARE ABOUT?!**_

_**But after I review all my notes and reread the fanfics, I will work my magic and do my job which is simply: telling a character's story. Now if you guys aren't familiar with my other works then check them out. I posted this notice on all of them and here's the titles and the best summary I can muster up with my foggy memory. **_

* * *

_**1. The Untold Story**_

_**-This one is my most popular fanfic which is set to The Selection Series by Kiera Cass. **_

_**Summary: Set years after America and Maxon's wedding, a lot of shit happens including rebels and an anniversary among some of the problems.**_

_**Maxon: Greeeaaaaat summary...**_

_**Me: I try xD**_

_**Maxon: That was sarcasam.**_

_**Me: I know...**_

_**America: Oh for Pete Sake. Here's the summary:**_

_**When an anniversary is forgotten, the rebels are given the chance that they are looking for. To do what you ask? Well you'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Maxon: Dear, that was a great summary. **_

_**America: Don't call me that... **_

_**Me: To the next story...**_

* * *

_**2. Missing Tris**_

_**-This story is kinda my hidden gem. No one really reads it but it's based on the Divergent Series by Veronica Roth. **_

_**Summary: Set years after Tris's death and the destruction of the factions, Four is still coping with the death of his true love while he works for the government of a unified United States to maintain order. However, they have been hiding something from him that will probably crush his spirits if he ever found out.**_

* * *

_**3. Thoughts**_

_**-This story is based on Code Geass which is one of my favorite anime's of all time. It's actually a collection of one shot's which is why I don't update it much. But it's based on the reader's input. **_

_**Summary: This fanfic follows the thoughts of all the characters in the anime. Readers can send comments or PM me who they'd like to see next. However, that ISN'T really happening since it's not that popular. **_

* * *

_**So there's a taste of my three fanfics. So go check them out if your interested and stay tuned to see my fabulous return which will occur sometime this week. (hopefully) xD**_

_**Until Then,**_

_**Magic Wizard **_


	5. Chapter 4-Rosemary

_Last Time..._

"Tris..." I begin.  
"That's not my name! My name is Beatrice Prior." She says.  
"I know, you just use to like being called Tris." I say quietly. She doesn't say anything. Instead she opens the door and walks out. I think about following her, but I shouldn't. She doesn't know who I am so chasing after her would only freak her out. I sigh and grab a beer from the fridge.

* * *

Chapter 4-Rosemary

The next morning I get a knock on my door. I open it, hoping it would be Tris, but knowing that it wouldn't. Instead Rosemary was at the door. She was wearing a black turtleneck and black leather pants. Her hair was in a fishtail braid and she had a leather jacket and some black boots on.

"What the fuck Rosemary. How could you keep such a secret from me?" I shout.

"I keep a lot of secrets, you're going to have to be specific." She says coldly.

"Tris was alive this whole entire time and you didn't bother to tell me. Instead you let me suffer." I say bitterly.

"How did you find out?" She asks.

"She came to my house to get a document from my last mission for you." I say.

"You idiot, do you honestly believe I would send your dead girlfriend to your apartment when I was trying to hide her identity?" She shouts. "She's most likely a mole, working for the Faction Alliance." She continues. The Faction Alliance is a group of people who believe that the factions should coexist and basically they still believe factions are needed in society. But Tris would never be apart of that.

"And as to why I kept it such a secret, Four…she doesn't have any of her memories. And I think it's time I told you what really happened that fatal day." Rosemary says.

I motion for Rosemary to come inside but she ignores me.

"That day, when Tris went in the Weapons Lab, she survived the death serum, but David shot her. She still managed to release the memory serum obviously but it affected her as well. When David was affected, he saw Tris dying and since he had lost his memory, he carried her out and rushed her to the hospital. I wasn't made aware of this until she joined our squad.."

"So instead you make me believe my girlfriend is dead?" I ask.

"She's not your girlfriend Four. She DOESN'T remember you."

"But I could of made her remember me. You can't forget our kind of love."

"But then you wouldn't be focused on your missions, now would you?" She says harshly.

"Well I couldn't focus when I heard Tris died either. And I sure as hell won't be able to focus now. What the hell Rose? What. The. Hell?"

"You've never called me Rose before…" She says quietly under her breath before continuing.

"What if I wished Tris wasn't alive right now? Would you hate me for that?"

"Yea…" That was all I could say before Rosemary kissed me. She then said:

"I am just too selfish aren't I?" And before I can even respond, she's gone.

_Selfish isn't what I would describe you Rose._

* * *

Tris's Pov

Taking those papers from that guy was really easy, but what he said to me kinda shook me up. I feel like I've seen him before, although I swear I've never met the guy till now. He's very handsome and looks very tough. But he seemed broken from something. I think it has to do with me, but I don't have time to worry about this. I have other things to deal with that involve the Faction Alliance. And before you ask, no I am not a member of this wretched group. I just rather do my job without rules. I'd like to break the Faction Alliance from the inside. I'm a double agent, although I wasn't given any command by the government to do anything like this. However, I have to keep these people from reinstating the factions. I must...

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Ok...funny story, true story. I already wrote this chapter a while ago but I didn't know about it, until I looked in my notepad. But I was planning on expanding Tris's Pov, but I think I've made you guys wait wayyyyyy too long. So I'll just submit this as is and see how it goes. But I wanted to address something real quick. **

**As of now, I have fixed my mistake about Tris's eyes. I am too lazy to look who wrote that comment but thank you for correcting me. I was kinda looking at Shaliene Woodley (if that is how you spell her name) while I was writing, plus I saw Divergent around that time. So yea...not the best idea to watch the movie and then write the fanfic xD **

**But I gtg do my thing now so ttyl peoples.**

**Magic Wizard**


End file.
